Love story
by tvfreaky
Summary: yeah yeah another BuffyFaith fic...but i can't help it..i just love those two!hehehe 7chapters:complete!
1. Chapter 1

Buffy was sitting in her bedroom.

She was sick for three days now and didn't know what to do.

Maybe it wasn't a real sickness, maybe it was something else.

Sure she had to be happy:they won the battle.

But the price to pay is hard!

Woods and Faith broke up and Faith was back in jail for about two months.

Giles went to Cleveland for the new Hellmouth with Willow and Kennedy.

Dawn left with Alex also to Cleveland to go to school and Alex found a job there.

So Buffy was alone in California, alone like always.

But when she thinks at the past, there was a moment where she was not alone...

It was when Faith's got in Sunnydale for the final battle.

At that moment she knew Faith would stick with her forever...

So she toughts, but when they won Faith had to return to jail.

And Buffy was alone again.

BUFFY'S FLAT

B:"Man i'm so bored,what the hell could i do?"

She had no idea,she didn't want to see a movie by herself and shopping wasn't a great idea since she hadn't a job.

Suddenly the mailman came, he had letters for Buffy.

B:"Yeah great,more things to pay..."

"Hey wait a sec, this one's not like the others"

It was a letter from jail, from Faith.

Buffy oppened the letter:

_**Hey B**_

_**How are ya?**_

_**I'm fine,little bored but it's okay.**_

_**So anything new in your life? Boyfriend, girlfriend(hey i don't know maybe you changed your mind ;) hehe )**_

_**Did you finally get a job? I hope you do!**_

_**So that's it,i don't have boy/girlfriend, you know prisoners:not my thing!**_

_**Don't have a job either, but i started a new thing: i read books now!**_

_**Yeah yeah i know not like the faith you know, but i changed!**_

_**I mean after the battle and stuff, i realize there's a lot of things i'm thankful for so...**_

_**So that's it B, and i hope to see you when i get out of this shit...**_

**_Bye B,see ya on July 7th!_**

_**Faith, the hot slayer ;)**_

Buffy was so happy with that letter, and then she realized, today it was the 7!

Buffy was so happy cuz with the whole alone stuff, she had the time to think.

And her toughts were always going the same way...FAITH.

But the other slayer didn't know that cuz Buffy never told her, and today was THE day!

Revelations day like Buffy called it.

She went to the livingroom cuz everything had to be ready for her comeback.

MEANWHILE

Faith was so excited, today she'll be out of this shit.

But she couldn't say if she was happy to be out...of happy to see Buffy!

All her feelings were mixted up in her heart but she didn't care, all she cares now is that she'll be out soon


	2. Chapter 2

BUFFY'S FLAT

It was 6.00 pm and Faith was standing in front of Buffy's door.

F:"I wonder what she'll say, i hope she got my letter cuz if she didn't she'll be suprized!"

Faith knocked on the door.

B:"Yeah,yeah i'm comming!"

Buffy opened the door.

B:"Hey Faith!"

F:"Hi B!"

B:"Com'on let's get you inside"

F:"Yeah thanks"

She entered B's flat and went into the livingroom.

F:"So that's where you're living"

B:"Yeah not big i know but it's okay"

F:"Hey it's fine, i lived in crapier than that!"

B:"Yeah i guess you're right!"

F:"I always am!"

B:"Yeah yeah, i see that i have my good old Faith back!"

F:"Yeah,good i don't know, but HOT yeah sure!"

B:"Right! So maybe you can go put your bag in your room, i'll show you were it is"

F:"Thanks B"

While Faith was in the room, Buffy's setting all the stuff for her surprize for Faith.

After puting her clothes in her closet she went back into the livingroom.

Buffy sawFaith was coming so she decide it was time...

B:"Hum Faith i forgot food so i'm gonna buy some stuff"

"i'll come back in an hour"

F:"Hum...do you want...me to come with you?"

B:"No it's okay...there's one thing you can do"

F:"Yeah what?"

B:"I completly forgot to listen to my answer machine...can you do that for me?"

"I want to know if dawn called"

F:"Yeah sure why not"

B:"Thanks, see ya later then"

F:"Bye B"

And Buffy left her place.

Faith did what B asked so she listened the messages...

And she was suprized when she heard the first...


	3. Chapter 3

It was a song…a Britney spears's song…

F:"Oh crap i hate her...let's just skip her..."

"No bad faith, B asked you to listen so..do it"

Britney Spears  
When I Found You

I believe we all have one true love

Somewhere in this world I do

When it seemed all my dreams were falling through

That's when I found you

I believe for every heart that whispers in the dark

There's a ray of light somewhere shining through

If I sink or swim when the tide came in

I found myself when I found you

CHORUS

I found the closest thing to heaven

I found the deepest love I knew

Yes in you, ooh, I believe, yes it's true

I found myself when I found you

I believe for every door that's closing

For every heartbreak there's hope for something new

From the ashes rise a glimpse of paradise

It flickered in your eyes

CHORUS - repeat

How life unfolds no one knows

I thought love was just a tingling of the skin

I felt so alone, all alone, more than you could ever know

You show deeper love, sweeter love, when I found you

I found the closest thing to heaven

I found the deepest love I knew

I found the closest thing to heaven

I found myself when I found you

CHORUS - repeat

After the song there was a message...


	4. Chapter 4

It was from B!

B:"Hey Faith...so i think if you are that far it means you heard the song...or you just skipped it to this...

Anyway...if you heard it you'll understand what i'm trying to say here!"

"All these years i always thougt i was alone...and it was true...til the day you came in my life"

"yeah sure we were not best friends"

"yeah sure we killed eachother...but then you came back for that battle"

"and you helped me...you helped me to find myself"

"But i could only do it cuz of you...i mean...you complete me Faith..."

"i love you Faith and i will love you forever"

"So that's it...it was my suprize...i hope you'll like it"

"but there's one thing i have to tell you...please don't get scared...let me be with you"

When Faith heard that message she didn't know what to do...

F:"B...loving me?"

"Naah, you must be dreaming"

And then B was back..she had a lots of food (two slayers only but hell they eat!)

B:"So did you heard my messages?"

F:"Hum..no sorry i forgot..."

B: (why are you lying to me?)"Oh it's okay..i'll do it then"

F(Man i hate seeing her so sad like that, but i had no choice) "So i'm going to bed now, i'm feeling a lil bit tired..."

B:"Ohh okay i guess...good night Faith"

Buffy was clearly diseapointed and she had tears in her voice...

F:"Yeah good night B...see ya tomorrow"

And Faith went to her bedroom.

BUFFY'S BEDROOM

"What did i do wrong...why is she lying to me?"

"I know she heard it...but why she won't tell me?"

And Buffy started to cry in her bedroom...

FAITH'S BEDROOM

Faith could hear Buffy was crying trought the wall..

"Man now i made her cry!"

"Nice work..really Faith..."

"I have to go talk to her...cuz she may think i don' like her!"

"Com'on Faith you're a slayer you can do this"

She went to B's room.

KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK

B"Go away i'm fine really"

F:"No you're not...let me enter please"

B:"Fine, you can come in!"

F:"B...i need to talk to you"

B:"What?"

F:"It's about your message...i've kinda heard it"

B:"I knew you did!...why the hell did you lie to me?"

F:"I don't think you would understand..."

B:"Tell me, please Faith talk to me"

F:"Okay...here it comes"

"well...in your message you told me that i don't need to be scared...but i did..."

B:"Why...i mean, you know i'm not gonna hurt you!"

F:"Yeah..it's not that"

"i mean all my life nobody cared about me..not even my folks...so i got scared cuz i didn't know how to deel with feelings..."

B:"Oh...i think i see now"

F:"You know...it's not that i don't like you...i mean i really do love you...but i'd never been the dating kind of girl...so..."

B:"Hey it's okay...it's not that easy for me ya know!"

F:"You dated guys before..."

B:"Yeah but it's not the same...i'd never felt what i feel for you now"

And then Buffy saw something she'd never seen before: Faith was crying!

B:"Hey sweetie...why are you crying?"

She took Faith's hand.

B:"Hey you're my hot slayer...my strong hot slayer.."

"what's wrong?"

F:"It's just that..."

"You're probably gonna laugh but...i'm happy...for the first time in my life...i feel love"

B:"Hey i'm not gonna laught at you!"

"First cuz you can kick my ass, and second cuz it's so nice what you're saying"

F:"Hell yeah i can kick your ass!"

B:"Come here sweetie.."

And Buffy took faith in her arms..and then they went to bed...


	5. Chapter 5

BUFFY'S FLAT

The next morning Buffy woke up first.

She didn't want to wake up Faith cuz she knew she wasn't an early morning girl!

She went to the kitchen and called the backery

B:"Could you send me a delivery please"

Ba:"..."

B:"Yeah the large one,4 persones please"

Ba:"..."

B:"Yeah thanks ,see ya"

She went to the livingroom and watched tv while she was waiting for Faith and for the backer.

Suddenly she felt two arms around her shoulders and a sweet kiss on her neck.

F:"Hey you!"

B:"Hey sweetie,slept well?"

F:"Like an angel...and you ?"

B:"Yeah your shoulder is a really good pillow!"

F:"You can use it whenever you want!"

"so what do we eat?"

B:"You are awake for about one minute...you're already hungry?"

F:"hey i'm a slayer,i'm always hungry!"

B:"Yeah i know that. Don't worry it's gonna be here any sec now"

KNOCK KNOCK..

B:"You see it's there...could you open the door while i'm gonna look for plates"

F:"Sure baby"

Faith opened the door and a teenageboy was standing in front of her.

He couldn't say anything cuz Faith was still in her pajama...

Well more like a really tiny white short with a blach tank top...so kinda too hot for the young boy!

Boy:"Here's...your...delivery"

F:"Thanks...how much?"

Boy:"20.98$"

F:"there you go...bye now!"

And she closed the door.

F:"Hey B, i turned on a young boy...i'm still a hottie!"

B:"Yeah? I'm not so sure about that..."

"A while ago you'd just play with the guy...now you don't even care..."

F:"Well...i found someone now...and i only wanna play with her..."

B:"Is it somebody that i know?"

F:"Yeah maybe..."

And Faith got closer and closer to Buffy..their lips were only a few inches away

B:"I have to meet her then"

F:"In about five sec you'll see who it is"

And they started to kiss...

FEW HOURS LATER

F:"Hey B,i 'm waiting for you..."

B:"Yeah yeah...let me put on my shoes and i'm ready"

F:"Hey it's not my fault you said dinner at 7...you reserved the table"

B:"Gosh wait on sec Faith"

She entered the livingroom

B:"So what do you think?...nice?"

She was wearing a black dress and she was B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L.

F:"WAOUW baby...i mean...WAOUW!"

B:"Thanks sweetie...you're pretty good yourself too"

It was true, Faith put on classic black pants with a white classic shirt and black boots...

F:"Yeah i know..wanna look good for you!"

B:"You did that well!"

F:"Com'on baby let's go we are gonna be late..."

And they left...


	6. Chapter 6

AT THE RESTAURANT

Buffy and Faith had an incredible diner.

It was so romantic. When the bill came, Buffy wanted to pay but Faith was quicker.

F:"No baby..it's for me"

B:"How will you pay?"

F:" One day in prison i received a letter from G-man, he sent me money for the day i got out that shit"

"And that day came..."

So Faith paid and they got out the restaurant.

F:"Do you wanna go for a walk?"

B:"Yeah sure sweetie"

Faith saw that B was rubbing her arms.

F:"Are you cold?"

B:"Yeah a lil bit but it's okay,i wanna walk"

F:"Here take my coat, but the nexttimepromess me something"

B:"What?"

F:"Even if a coat doesn't match with your dress please take one..."

B:"Yeah okay i pomess"

And they started to laugh together

They went for a walk and then got back to the flat.

It was already 1.00 am and they were so tired...

Buffy and Faith went straight to bed

FEW HOURS LATER

Faith was in the cemetery, she was alone and it was pretty dark, nothing scary cuz she was the slayer.

But suddenly somebody came behind her, when she turned to see who was there, she felt something hitting her...

She saw it was Caleb and then she saw the knive...covered by blood, her blood...

Faith could only screamed...

And then she woke up...

F:"Man what a nightmare"

Buffy was also up cuz Faith really screamed...

B:"Hey...you're okay?" Buffy was really concerned cuz Faith was still shaking.

F:"Yeah don't worry babe, just a nightmare"

B:"Not JUST a nightmare, look at you, you're shaking"

"Com'on sweetie, talk"

F:"I dreamed about caleb!"

B:"Hey it's okay,he's dead so..."

F:"Yeah i know, but man that dream was real!"

B:"Just come in my arms...i'm gonna protect you"

F:"Hey i don't need protection..i'm the slayer!"

B:"Yeah yeah...just come ok?"

F:"okay"

And they spent the rest of the night sleeping together.

THE NEXT MORNING

B:"Hey sunshine!"

F:"Hey back!"

B:"So how was your night?"

"No more bad dreams?"

F:"No no"

B:"Good"

Suddenly the fone rang, Faith was going to the bathroom so Buffy picked it.

B:"Heelllooo"

Giles:"Buffy, it's Giles here"

B:"OH hi Giles how you doing?"

G:"Fine i suppose...and you?"

B:"Never been better"

G:"Faith is at your house right?"

B:"Yeah why?"

G:"I have to talk to you...about her" Giles sounded pretty serious and Buffy didn't like that at all.

B:"What about her?"

G:"The new council said she will be the new slayers-leader...she has to come to Cleveland to fight this new force..."

"I'm sorry Buffy"

B:"Nooo, it can't be true...Giles tell me you're jocking"

G:"I wish i was Buffy,i really do"

B:"But...com'on she just left the jail..and we're finally together"

G:"I know..i wish i had another plan"

"but there is no other"

B:"Can i come with her?"

G:"I'm sorry but you have to stay in California, in case she failed"

B:"So you're telling me that the love of my life is gonna go kick a demon ass, maybe get killed AND I CAN'T COME WITH HER?"

Buffy yeld at Giles butshe was desperate...

G:"I'm sorry...i have to go now...bye Buffy...take care"

B:"Bye giles..."

And she hung up...

When Faith got back form the bathroom, Buffy was crying...

She went straight to her and put her arms on her shoulders.

F:"Hey baby,what's wrong?"

"Who called?"

B:"It was Giles..."

"He said...he said" Buffy couldn't do it...

F:"What did he said?"

First she was afraid that Giles told Buffy Dawn or somebody else got killed...

But what he actually said was worse...but nobody knew that at the time...

B:"I can't tell you, just call him, he'll explain"

And that's what she did.

Gi:"Hello?"

F:"G-man,it's Faith"

G:"Oh hi Faith,how are you?"

F:"Five by five...so why did you called...Buffy can't say it to me, she told me to call you"

G"Faith i'm sorry, but you have to come here."

F:"Why?"

G:"The new council said it was your turn to beat the new demon"

F:"What kind of demon"

G:"Twice as bad as caleb"

F:"Damn!"

G:"I'm sorry..."

F:"Not your fault...but what about B, i can't leave her here alone!"

G:"You have to, she's our backup plan, she has to stay in California in case you fail"

F:"But why me? Imean there's lot of slayers back there now"

G:"They're not ready Faith..you have to do it"

F:"No other plan i guess"

G:"No sorry Faith..you have to come"

F:"I see...so see ya G-man"

G:"Bye Faith"

And she went back to B

F:"So...i mean...what the hell i'm going to do?"

B:"You have to go Faith...i mean i hate it..but there's no other choice"

F:"Yeah i know baby girl...but it kills me to leave you here..."

"Damn fucking demon, i found love and then they come to ruin it!"

B:"Hey we're not over yet..and i hope we'll never be"

"It's just that you're gonna take holidays...kinda"

F:"yeah but...i wish you could come with me...it would be easier to kick their asses!"

B:"I know sweetie...but we have to do it"

F:"So i guess it's done...i'm gonna go"

B:"Yeah"


	7. Chapter 7

FEW WEEKS LATER

It has been three weeks now since Faith left B's place to Cleveland.

Every day she called Buffy to let her know she okay...

But now it has been 2 days since she had the last call..and she was worry sick...

One day she heard the fone, it was Giles.

B:"Yeah"

G:"Buffy, it's Giles here"

B:"Oh hi Giles...i thought it would be Faith.."

G:"Yes,Faith..."

B:"Giles what's wrong...what happened?"

G:"Well faith was fighting with that demon, you know the one i talked you about...a really tough guy, with magical power"

B:"Giles cut the chat...what happened to my Faith?"

G:"Well the last fight turned bad..."

B:"And?" Now Buffy was worried sick.

G:"We lost her.."

B:"What do you mean by losing her?"

G:"We don't know where she is...Willow tried with magic but it didn't work..."

B:"Oh my god...Faith"

And Buffy started to cry...

G:"Buffy...please listen to me..."

"There's maybe one thing you can do to help..i didn't think of that the earlier but it can help"

B:"Anything Giles, tell me and i will do it"

G:"Well you're still a slayer...and Faith too..so maybe if you come here...you can feel her?"

B:"Yeah i guess i can try...i mean i have nothing to loose"

G:"I'm going to book your flight..see ya in a fewdays"

B:"Bye Gile"

_(Buffy's toughts)_

_Faith,sweetie..where are you...gosh i shouldn't let you go..it was a mistake...now maybe i won't never see you again..._

_Damn demon...i swear to god if you touch one hair of her head i'm going to kill ya..._

MEANWHILE

Faith was lying on the floor...her shirt was ripped off and her leg was bleeding.

_(Faith's toughts)_

_Man B must be so worried by now..I hope she's okay...i killed to be with her right now..man why did i leave, stupid Faith!_

_Hey that's weird...i can feel her..gosh these slayer powers are strong...no wait...She's here!_

_Oh god please don't get killed just to save me..please baby..._

And then she heard an explosion..Faith's last toughts before she fainted was for B:_please baby girl..get out of here..i don't want you to be hurt_

FEW DAYS LATER: GILES HOUSE

It has been two days now and faith wasn't awake...

Buffy was worried sick cuz she love faith so much.

Gi:"How is she doing?"

B:"She's okay..but she not awake"

G:"Okay...let me know when it changes..."

B:"Yeah sur...by the way..thanks Giles..you know to let me come here"

G:"It's okay...you found her that's what matter"

B:"Yeah but look at her..she's in bad shape"

G:"Talk to her..maybe she'll understand"

B:"Thanks"

And giles left the room...

B:"Hey sunshine...it's me,Buffy...so..i don't know what to say...just please sweetie get better...i really miss you...and i can't figure out what to do if i loose you"

And then...she felt something on her hand...it was Faith's hand!

F:"hey you"she could only wisper

B:"Hey back!"

"Oh i'm so happy you're awake"

F:"Hey i missed you too much..i had to be awake..just to see your pretty face"

B:"I love you so much."

F:"I love you too baby girl...come here...give me a kiss"

And they kissed...a sweet kiss cuz Buffy was afraid Faith's gonna be hurt...


	8. Chapter 8

BUFFY'S FLAT

Buffy and Faith were back at home… finally !

They were doing quiet stuff cuz faith was still hurt but there were fine...

Together and forever like Faith likes to say to Buffy before sleeping...

And it was true...they survived a demon...twice and yet they were still together...

Of course sometimes it's hard, ya know two slayers in the same house, but solve their problem by reminding them all the really bad stuff that happened and then they were happy to be together...

Faith's life couldn't be better, she found love,friends and she even started to be nice with people.

Buffy's life is better now too. She finally get a job and soon they're going to live in a bigger house.

Oh and yeah i almost forgot, Faith and Bufy askedXander his help to have a baby so...they're going to be parents...

Faith,Buffy and a baby...well an happy family!


End file.
